


Dumbassery

by Herlilacskies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam Being an Idiot, M/M, Theo Raeken Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlilacskies/pseuds/Herlilacskies
Summary: “Mason,” Liam laments. “I fucking hate Theo—I mean who does he think he is, looking hot and shit. It’s not OK—It’s not OK, Mason. Jesus, I can’t do anything ‘cause all I can think about is Theo Theo Theo. It’s fucking infuriating. And I don’t know what to do because I just wanna hold him and keep him safe, but like...punch him in the face because he’s an asshole and lives to provoke me. I just…I don’t know what to do anymore. I either wanna punch him in the face or drop to my fucking knees and worship his cock—And ass—”“Good to know.”Liam broke his phone.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Dumbassery

**Author's Note:**

> Theo got his GED, got a job, and has moved out. He and Liam hang out almost as much as Liam and Mason

“Mason,” Liam laments. “I fucking hate Theo—I mean who does he think he is, looking hot and shit. It’s not OK—It’s not OK, Mason. Jesus, I can’t do anything ‘cause all I can think about is Theo Theo Theo. It’s fucking infuriating. And I don’t know what to do because I just wanna hold him and keep him safe, but like...punch him in the face because he’s an asshole and lives to provoke me. I just…I don’t know what to do anymore. I either wanna punch him in the face or drop to my fucking knees and worship his cock—And ass—”

“ _ Good to know _ .”

Liam broke his phone.

  
  


“Come on, Liam,” Mason said, not for the first time that day. “It’s not like it’s the end of the world.”

Liam turned to him and angrily whispered, “You’re so fucking lucky Theo doesn’t go to school anymore. Or fucking live with me.” Liam turned back to the front of the classroom, thanking every deity he’d ever heard of for saving him from  _ that  _ awkward hell. Theo would have made fun of him every minute of the day so Liam was determined to avoid Theo at all costs. Like jumping out of his bedroom window that morning because Theo had just “dropped by” to say hello to Liam’s mom. Liam also didn’t plan on going to pack night at Corey’s. Both because of Theo and Mason being there, but mostly because of Theo.

“It’s not that bad, Liam. What did Theo even say?”

“You honestly think I stayed on the line long enough for Theo to say anything,” Liam said, astonished. “Why do you think I didn’t call you yesterday,” he added with a raised brow before returning to the board up front.

“I--you broke your phone, didn’t you,” Mason questioned confidently, albeit feeling a bit guilty.

Liam rolled his eyes, angry and embarrassed. “The only reason I have a phone right now is because I have three months of chores.” He added, “I’m not going to another pack-anything and I’m definitely never seeing Theo again.”

“Hey, you guys,” Theo said as he pushed Liam’s bag to the floor and took the seat where the bag had previously been beside Liam.

Liam froze where he was half turned toward Mason. “Mason.”

“Yep,” mason nodded, looking between the two of them with a worried if not distressed look. “Uh...I’m just gonna...Mr. Hartig,” Mason called to the man and motioned at the door, “bathroom?” The man nodded and Mason got up and when Liam clung onto his arm, he said, “Sorry, but no, thank you, man.” He pulled away harshly before bravely escaping to the halls.

“So what’re we learning today,” Theo said smoothly and way too close that it made the hairs on the back of Liam’s neck stand on end. Liam wanted that to happen when his throat was flushed in pleasure not red-hot with mortification.

“What are you doing here,” Liam said lowly as he slowly turned to the front of the classroom, feeling Theo’s attention completely focused on him.

“Well, you weren’t home when I came over this morning,” Theo said, knowing full well that Liam had snuck out through his goddamn window.

“I left early,” Liam lied, not really sure why he kept going when they both knew they were both lying. He asked, “How did you even get in here, you got your diploma last month.” Liam turned slightly toward Theo this time.

Theo smiled. “They’ll let anybody in with a backpack and young-ish looking features.”

“That’s not funny,” Liam lied, failing to hide a smile. It was kind of amusing, in a messed up sort of way. Like their lives.

“So,” Theo said, leaning way too close to Liam’s ear and setting a hand on his upper thigh, “I heard you wanted to drop to your knees and worship my cock--and ass.”

Liam wasn’t moving nor was he breathing. When Theo’s hand slid to his inner thigh and tightened a moment later, Liam could feel the heat reaching his face in seemingly slow motion as it spread. He didn’t know what was happening. “Theo,” he choked out, desperately trying to ignore the hand on his thigh and hoping no one else could see what Theo was doing to him. 

“What’s wrong, Liam?” Theo said, knowing exactly what was wrong. Knowing that he was driving Liam absolutely insane.

“Mr. Hartig,” Liam hailed unsteadily, asking brokenly, “bathroom?” Theo’s fingers teased at the edge of Liam’s obvious bulge which had him gasping loudly before ripping himself away from his seat and hurriedly rushing toward the door without giving his teacher a second glance.

  
  


“Liam,” Mason meeped, nervous as he spun around from the sink in the bathroom, eyes darting between Liam and the exit. “Uh...hey...buddy, how--how’s it going…man?”

Liam was still red in the face and mortified, but he still raised an unimpressed brow. “Dude, you won’t make it.” Thankfully, with Mason there his boner was turning blissfully limp once more.

Mason sighed longingly at the door and said, “You’re right.” Then added, “Please don’t kill me. I didn’t even know Theo would be there. I swear.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Liam said, turning on a faucet a few sinks down from Mason and splashing cold water on his red cheeks in the hopes that he’d feel less...exposed. Then he turned off the water when it became clear it wasn’t going to work. “He was touching my thigh,” he bemoaned, resolutely not looking at Mason. “And whispering in my ear, my  _ ear _ , Mason.” He added, “And then...and then,” he finished, unable to actually say exactly how and why he ended up in the bathroom with Mason.

“And then,” Mason said blankly.

“And then,” Liam said, his face growing hotter as he pointlessly flapped his hands at Mason.

“Oh, my god, he touched your dick,” Mason shrieked, sounding shocked if not a little excited by the mortifying news. “Didn’t he?” Liam looked to the floor, blood rising to fill his cheeks once more. “He did,” Mason exclaimed, definitely excited.

“Stop it, I’m traumatized,” he insisted.

“ _ Liam _ ,” Mason lamented, “Theo likes you, you fucking idiot.”

Liam gave him a blank look before replying, “No he doesn’t.”

Mason gave him an unimpressed look. “Liam Dunbar, you are an idiot.” Then he walked out, muttering, “Good luck,” to Theo as he passed him in the hall moments later.

As soon as Theo made his way into the restroom, he blocked the exit so Liam had no escape. “Mason was right, you know.”

“Why are you fucking with me,” Liam asked, implored really, not understanding why Theo was going so far with his bit. It wasn’t funny anymore, not that it had been since Liam heard him on the phone the day before. Liam was suddenly past embarrassment and just felt shitty now.

“You’re an idiot,” Theo said, giving Liam a look of pity.

“Theo,” Liam growled, seconds away from bodily harm.

“Mason was right, you are an idiot,” he said again, knowing Liam was close to losing his shit, but before Liam could get to that point he was continuing. “And I do fucking like you, Dunbar. Jesus,” he shook his head slightly, “I’ve been trying to tell you for months, Liam.”

Liam blinked at him and suddenly the shittiness was quickly replaced with a warm and slightly embarrassed feeling in his stomach. “You--What,” he uttered. “I thought--I just thought you knew I liked you and were fucking with me--For months.”

“Liam,” Theo said, coming closer and backing Liam up against the sink.

“I’m an idiot,” Liam relented, his face heating and his stomach doing wild somersaults because Theo was way too close and he actually liked Liam. He wanted to do  _ things _ with Liam.

“You are,” Theo agreed, inching closer and closer until Liam’s eyes were closing and they were kissing, slow and experimental before quickly delving into ripped fabric and bloodied lips.

“Sorry, sorry--I’m so sorry,” Liam said several moments later, hopping down from his perch on the sink. He held Theo’s face in his hands and gently rubbed his thumb along Theo’s bottom lip.

“‘S OK,” Theo mumbled softly before darting his tongue out to taste Liam’s thumb and then slowly sucking the digit into his mouth, eyes never straying from Liam’s tranced gaze.

“Oh, my god,” someone shrieked from the bathroom entrance, startling the two boys from their trance-like states.

Theo turned around and gave the freshman a toothy and predatory smile. “Run.” Once the kid was running toward the upstairs bathroom, Theo turned back to Liam only to be pushed away before he could suck on Liam’s red and bitten bottom lip.

“We are not doing anything  _ sexual _ in the boys’ bathroom,” Liam whisper-shouted, seemingly aghast at what had conspired in the last few minutes.

“I think I can change your mind,” Theo purred as he lifted Liam once more, fingers digging into his upper thigh and kneading.

Liam grabbed both of Theo’s hands and regretfully moved them down to the edge of the sink. “No,” he said heavily.

“Wanna cut class?”

“This is a feelings thing, right,” Liam asked abruptly, bluntly. Theo gave him an unimpressed look. “I’m an idiot,” Liam questioned with a small and relieved smile.

Theo nodded and bumped his nose against Liam’s cheek affectionately. “So,” he said, pulling back, “wanna cut class?”

“No,” Liam said, once again hopping off from the sink that had surprisingly held. “But,” he said before Theo could start complaining, “you can go wait in my bed and keep yourself on edge till I get home.”

“Kinky,” Theo said. “Gonna take care of me when you get home,” Theo asked, “let me cum?”

“Go home, Theo.”

“Gonna eat me out, finger my tight hole till I’m begging--”

“If you don’t go home right now, I’m not gonna let you come,” Liam growled, rewarded when Theo bared his throat in submission and quickly exited the room without another word.

  
  


When Liam’s boner had finally gone down and he was on his way to class, he got a text from Theo.

He then hid in the bathroom for the rest of the hour and sent a filthy message filled with vulgar obscenities he’d never utter to anyone other than Theo before immediately powering off his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and such.


End file.
